1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vision measuring technology, and more particularly to a device and a method of focusing on one or more points of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Vision measurement methods are widely used in industrial settings for their precision, accuracy, and speed. When measuring an object using a vision measuring method, a charge coupled device (CCD) may be used for capturing images of the object. The images captured by the CCD are then transmitted to a computer, and a measuring program installed in the computer measures the object using the images. For measuring the object accurately, high quality images of the object are needed. Focusing is very important in capturing the high quality images.